


You Have the Maiden You Prayed For

by Inkyrius



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Passive-aggression, Pre-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Juri wins a duel and the Rose Bride both. This is not anyone's idea of a happy ending.





	You Have the Maiden You Prayed For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseWithAllHerThorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/gifts).



> Many thanks to starlatine for the beta!

The rose petals fluttering to the ground are almost as beautiful as the shock on her opponent’s face. Juri can’t help but savor the moment. The lingering adrenaline from the duel mixes with the exhilaration of knowing she’s won. She’s got the power to revolutionize the world, and she knows exactly what she’s going to do with it.

She’s shaken out of her reverie by the sight of the Rose Bride walking towards her. “Congratulations, Arisugawa-sama.”

It takes Juri a moment to process the sudden formality. Then it hits her: the power to revolutionize the world comes from the Rose Bride. As of this moment, they’re officially engaged.

It’s a strange thought. Juri’s never spent much time thinking about marriage, and yet here she is, engaged to a stranger before graduating high school. Starting tomorrow, the Rose Bride will move in with her. They’ll attend class together, eat together, share every aspect of their lives. Juri hasn’t had that kind of intimacy with anyone since…

No, there’s no point in dwelling. She’s won. There’s no reason to make a production of it. Her relationship with the Rose Bride will be strictly defined by their roles in the duels. The Rose Bride will barely notice the transfer of her ownership.

Nonetheless, if Juri’s expected to spend the rest of the year around her, referring to her only as “the Rose Bride” is going to get old. She may as well use the girl’s name. “Come, Himemiya,” she says. “We need to make the arrangements for your new living situation.”

“Of course,” Himemiya says. To her credit, she sounds sincerely pleased to be living with Juri. Juri has to wonder how long she’s been a part of this.

It doesn’t matter. Himemiya must have her reasons, just as Juri does.

She walks away from the arena without looking back. Himemiya will follow. Whatever else you can say about her, she fulfills her role flawlessly.

* * *

Juri’s been on edge all day. No one’s gotten a letter from End of the World recently, so they can only speculate as to what’s in store. None of the duelists are willing to come out and say it, but they’re all wondering if this will be their chance to take her down. As if she’s going to roll over and admit defeat that easily.

Nonetheless, she’s ready to be out of the public eye for a little while. She needs a break from being the indomitable student council member of everyone’s expectations.

She’s not going to get that chance, though, as she learns when she walks into her room to find Himemiya already watching TV.

Of course Himemiya is there. Himemiya is always where Juri is, except when she’s nowhere at all. Juri doesn’t know how long it’s supposed to take for this mysterious power to revolutionize the world to materialize, but she’s more than ready for it. She wants to be normal again.

That won’t be happening today, though, as Himemiya’s presence makes clear. “Welcome back, Arisguawa-sama,” she says. She’s got the same blank smile on her face as always, but when Juri doesn’t respond, she goes back to watching her show. The same can’t be said for her weird rat monkey thing, which runs over to Juri and begins making the most obnoxious squeaking noises imaginable.

Now, Juri likes to think she’s been patient. She can put up with animals in the closet or under Himemiya’s bed as long as they stay out of Juri’s way. But this thing is always underfoot, always making a nuisance of itself, and she really isn’t in the mood for it.

She bends down and picks the thing up, which is enough to shut it up for a minute. It’s long enough for Juri to carry it to her desk and drop it unceremoniously in one of the drawers. Himemiya can hardly complain, not when she’s kept worse. It’s not like the thing is going to starve, given how often she’s seen it eat its own body weight. It’ll be fine.

Himemiya, still caught up in her show, doesn’t even notice.

With that taken care of, Juri manages to relax. Any sounds the monkey might be making are covered by the noise from the TV, which in turn is muffled enough to comfortably fade into the background. It’s almost soothing.

It isn’t until they’re getting ready for bed that Himemiya notices that something is off. “Where’s Chu-Chu?” she asks, almost to herself.

Juri looks up from where she’s reading on her bed and is struck by how different Himemiya looks with her hair down. She looks older, perhaps. More real, or at least less fairytale-perfect.

Juri only realizes how long she’s been staring when Himemiya’s brow furrows. She turns back to her book hastily. “Oh, right, your pet,” she says. She’d forgotten that the creature had a name. “I suppose he’s still in my desk drawer. You may let him out, if you like. Just make sure he stays quiet.”

“I see,” Himemiya says. Her face is perfectly neutral. “Thank you.”

Juri nods and turns the page.

Himemiya retrieves her pet, and then apparently works some kind of magic on it, because it doesn’t disturb Juri for the rest of the evening. She goes to bed feeling more peaceful than she has in ages. Maybe she’s finally figuring out how to live with Himemiya.

* * *

Juri’s not sure what prompted it, but Himemiya seems to be warming up to her. She’s asking questions, making small talk, trying to close the distance between them. Juri hadn’t been dying to be Himemiya’s best friend, but she can’t deny that the attention is flattering. Himemiya seems to enjoy hearing even the most mundane details of Juri’s life.

She’s tried reciprocating. She asks Himemiya simple questions, what classes she likes and what her family’s like and that sort of thing. Himemiya deflects them with ease. “You don’t need to worry about me,” she’ll say. “I just want to know more about you, Arisugawa-sama.”

Juri’s not surprised. Life as the Rose Bride can’t be that interesting, outside of the visits to the arena. Juri is always there for those, leaving Himemiya with nothing to say. So Juri talks about herself to fill in the gaps in the conversation. It’s actually kind of nice. Himemiya is the perfect audience, attentive and polite.

Fencing practice lets out, and as usual, Himemiya is waiting in the locker room. “Well done, Arisugawa-sama!” she says.

Juri nods, changing back into her uniform. It had been a good day for her.

“You always look so impressive when you’re fighting,” Himemiya continues. “How did you start? What made you join the fencing team?”

“It seemed interesting, and then it turned out I was good at it, so I kept going.”

“Is that all?” Himemiya asks. “I was expecting something more romantic. A boy you liked in the club, or something of the sort.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Juri says. She’s trying to sound casual, but realizes too late that her hand is hovering over her locket. It’s all the more obvious without a shirt to hide it. She’s changed in front of Himemiya before, but this is the first time she’s felt so exposed.

Himemiya catches the gesture immediately. “It looks to me like there’s more to it,” she teases. Her expression is earnest, eyes shining with curiosity and innocence, but Juri knows that sometimes innocence can be the greatest cruelty of all.

“Of course I’m sure,” she snaps. “It’s none of your business anyway.”

“Ah,” Himemiya says. She looks away demurely. “I apologize for intruding.”

Juri pulls on her shirt, feeling a bit guilty. Himemiya had no way of knowing that this was a sore sport for her. Really, it shouldn’t be a sore spot at all. There’s absolutely no reason to still be so hung up on the past. She should be over it by now.

At the same time, some small part of her can’t help but enjoy how quickly Himemiya obeys her commands. For once in her life, Juri is in complete control.

* * *

It’s been a fairly uneventful day. Himemiya’s been gone for most of the afternoon, and she hasn’t said much since she got back, but she does that sometimes. Juri isn’t inclined to think much of it.

It isn’t until she’s getting ready for bed that Himemiya finally speaks up. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, you know,” she says.

Juri freezes, her shirt half-buttoned.

“You could have me if you wanted,” Himemiya continues, her voice light. “We are engaged, after all. I’d hardly refuse you.”

Juri is silent as the implications of Himemiya’s words sink in. Her cheeks flush with what she tells herself is anger. “Why would I want that?” she asks. She’s pleased to find that her voice is sharp and steady. “This so-called engagement is just a means to an end. You mean nothing to me, except as the Rose Bride.”

“Really?” Himemiya doesn’t sound discouraged. “Am I not attractive enough for you, then? Perhaps you only watch me because I’m convenient.”

“Stop it.” It takes everything Juri has not to march over and slap Himemiya. Instead she resumes unbuttoning her shirt with enforced calm. “Never speak to me like that again,” she says. “Don’t make disgusting offers like that, don’t presume to use such a knowing tone, don’t so much as imply that I might…” She can’t bring herself to say the words, as if even acknowledging them would be an admission of guilt. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Arisugawa-sama. As you wish.” Himemiya is as unruffled as ever, her tone the same as when she’s reacting to one of Juri’s anecdotes. Juri hates it. How can this mean so little to her? How can she stay so calm as she says these things?

Then Himemiya smiles. It’s sweet and satisfied, a smile that seems to say, “I have no regrets about it.”

Juri doesn’t have time to think before she’s in motion. The crack of her hand against Himemiya’s face is almost as satisfying as the way that smile finally falls. “That’s enough,” she says. She’s distantly aware that she’s breathing too heavily for the short dash across the room.

She turns her back on Himemiya and marches back to her dresser. Neither of them speak again for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Himemiya spends so much of her time in the greenhouse. Juri hadn’t realized how literal a title “Rose Bride” was.

As with so many of Himemiya’s habits, the gardening started out innocuous, but has come to grate on Juri. The scent of roses makes her think of the duels and of other things she’d rather not remember. It’s a nagging distraction that’s come to permeate her conversations with Himemiya. It doesn’t help that the smell has only gotten stronger since that horrible evening.

She’s considered ordering Himemiya to stop working in the greenhouse altogether, but she gets the feeling that’s the one order Himemiya would refuse. It would feel too much like an admission of defeat anyway.

And so she lives with it, right up until the day she steps into their room to find every surface covered in orange roses. There’s a vase on the table, and one on each of the dressers and desks. Even Juri’s bed is covered in orange petals. The smell of roses is overwhelming.

And there, standing in the middle of it all, is Himemiya. “Welcome home,” she says, not even bothering to keep the smugness out of her voice.

Juri’s fists clench at her sides. She stalks towards Himemiya, no thoughts in her mind beyond a vague desire to make her stop being so aloof and disinterested, bring her down to Juri’s level for once and force her to see things from the ground –

She’s reaching for Himemiya’s face, only somewhere along the line her fists have unclenched, and rather than hit her Juri grabs Himemiya’s head and pulls it towards her. Their mouths meet. The press of Himemiya’s teeth is painful, but Juri doesn’t let up. She kisses her hard enough to block out all the uncertainty and doubt.

For her part, Himemiya doesn’t seem particularly surprised by this turn of events. She relaxes into the kiss, her movements deceptively gentle. It’s easy to read them as an act of submission. This time, Juri knows better. She scrapes Himemiya’s lip with her teeth. She’s not going to give in without a fight.

Then Himemiya’s hand is on Juri’s breast, and Juri is abruptly yanked back to reality. She shoves Himemiya away. “What’s wrong with you?” She hates how ragged her breathing has become, the way her heart is racing.

“I’m sorry,” Himemiya says, and at least she’s panting for breath as well. Otherwise, though, she’s far too composed. Juri nearly moves to hit her again.

But her need to get away from Himemiya outweighs her desire to make a point, so she just straightens her shirt. “You should be,” she says. “You’re disgusting. Get out of my sight.”

Himemiya nods and walks away, not even bothering to straighten her appearance. Juri is uncomfortably aware of the way her hair is mussed at the back. As soon as she’s gone, Juri buries her face in her hands. What’s wrong with her? What was she thinking?

This must be Himemiya’s fault. Everything was fine until Himemiya came along and ruined everything.

Juri still needs her, but she’s on her guard now. She won’t make the mistake of letting Himemiya get to her again. She’s still the one in control of this relationship, and as long as she remembers that, everything will be fine. She won’t let something like this happen again. She can’t.

With that settled, Juri goes to take a shower. The scent of roses is clinging to her, making it hard to breathe.


End file.
